A 'Kiss'
by VHsgin
Summary: Warning: Incest A short entry where Anna asks Elsa for a Kiss on her birthday as a way of 'confessing' her feelings, of course Elsa decides to cover up the embarrassing request with a Hershey's Kiss instead... but seeing Anna so vulnerable, she gives in. Cover Image: Desire by ASAMESHII ( /art/Desire-461241705 )


Elsa held the chocolate kiss in her hand, looking at her little sister leaning up against the wall of the abandoned study, the light of the sunset touched her already red hair into live fire.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth slightly"

Anna held her breath and drew both hands behind her back, this wasn't the type of 'kiss' she wanted for her birthday. Closing her eyes almost made her tears spill over, but that didn't matter, none of this mattered, she knew she was about to be inadvertently rejected, _this is so humiliating_.

Elsa smiled to herself _just this once_, putting the chocolate partway into her mouth then leaning into Anna. Feeling the Kiss slide into her lips she pushed forward only to meet soft boarder. She opened her eyes a little, then a lot, not knowing what to do or how she had ended up in this hallucination in the first place, her hands moved to her side as she… just stood there… awkwardly.

Elsa opened her eyes slightly, smiled, pushed her body even closer and placed her forearms on the wall trapping her little sister who's only response was to gasp and shut her eyes even tighter than before. Letting her eyes fall shut Elsa bit into her half of the chocolate and swallowed it, she then slowly, softly, slid her tongue between Anna's closing lips, licking them playfully before pushing further. When their tongues met Elsa could sense the fear and confusion in her movements, she let her faint, teasing, smile play on her lips again, _isn't this what you wanted?_ She took the chocolate still at the side of Anna's tongue, and pulled it into her own mouth. That's all it took to draw Anna in. She didn't have experience but she kept up a good back and forth, letting their tongues slide over and around each other, feeling how all the nerves in her body connected and the growing ache in places she didn't know the names for.

As their tongues caress, Elsa let her gloved hands slide onto her little sister's hips, her thumbs pushing down on the soft area just past her pelvic bone on her lower abdomen. She didn't know what she was doing, just feeling out where the sensitive areas were. Anna gasped against her lips drawing her tongue back into her own mouth, somehow this prompted Elsa to bite down and suck on her lower lip as her hands slid behind the shorter girl, pulling them even closer together. Already her hands were anticipating cupping Anna's little ass.

Elsa pulled back to look into Anna's slowly opening eyes, her mouth just closing as Elsa gave her a quick peck on the lips, they prolonged it for a few seconds but with no tongue.

The taller girl let her hands fall to her side and took a step back, her face calmly searching Anna's. Apparently her magic allowed her to cool off faster than the rest of us, who promptly slid down the wall, looking up at Elsa and smiling her dorky grin, her face almost as bright as her hair.

"My heart won't stop beating"

"Well… if it did, you'd die"

"But there's no blood in my head either way" Anna responded and her blush promptly deepened at Elsa's laugh. Surprisingly enough she didn't get annoyed or try to tease her back.

"You know, I've always loved you" Anna smiled, pulling her knees into her chest and burying half her face into it.

Elsa's smile faded a shade as she knelt down to eye level.

"There's a difference between sisterly love and the love you're referring to" bringing a hand to cup Anna's face, "and I don't think you know… or understand, that"

Her voice was gentle, "you're still young and inexperienced, I won't lie to you… I do care about you in that way, but I think we need to be sure before we rush into anything serious" she got up and started to turn around.

"But then, what now?"

Elsa smiled back at her, "We should at least court for some time, before we ever do something like this again… but don't worry, if things go smoothly, we will. And we won't need candy for an excuse" she winked and returned to the party, making Anna's heart raise.

_Why is she going back? How am I supposed to make small talk with a hundred boring noblemen in this state? _


End file.
